Reminisce
by Liliana Moon
Summary: To Remember.


Reminisce

A.N.: I hope you enjoy!

"It has been a long time." The words were spoken softly, without any hint of emotion. She didn't turn from her perch on the well ledge. She wasn't surprised he was here. Even after everything, he had always been there.

"It has." She returned simply. He in turned leaned on the well house door. The room was darkened, with the only light being the daylight that streamed through the open doors.

When she finally did turn towards him, he was silhouetted in the sunshine that was much too bright for her eyes. Though she couldn't see them, she knew his glorious eyes watched her every movement. Both of them caught in rememberance.

Neither spoke. She reflected on their past, that past she had just sealed, forever.

"Did you seal the well?" He asked suddenly, desperately. His hands clenched as he steeled himself for her answer.

"Yes." She answered with finalty. He had know what the answer would be. She did not move forward. She staid in darken room, too much caught in the past.

"Why?" His voice was colored in anger, edged with sorrow. He couldn't contain the growl that sounded through the words.

"It was necessary." She whispered, the same sorrow filtering through her voice. Tears accompaning the pain the welled in her. Her thoughts flashed to the bloodied encounter that marked their last meeting. It hadn't been her blood, but his. It had been his rage, his unbelieving sorrow.

"You didn't die." Her statement didn't surprise him. It wasn't spoken with malice. Her regret had made the words become an exhalation of relief.

"No. I did not." He wasn't sure where to go from here. He remembered their last meeting as if it was yesterday, or in her case a few hours ago.

His anger had cooled. He had come a long way from who he had been back them.

At least she had forgiven him in a space of a few hours, it had taken almost 500 years for him to forgive himself. Her even speaking to him was proof of her forgiveness, her relief of his living.

"Did he?" Her words was stricken. Her fear and hope warred in the simple words.

When he didn't answer, a sob escaped her. He left the light and caught her as she fell to her knees. He swept her up into his arms as she cried. She continued to cry. He picked her up and carried her out the well house. She buried her face into his modern button up shirt. His long hair was braided and out of the way.

"Did you love him?" His words held his fear, his hope, and grief.

"More than he knew." Her answer came between tears and broken hearted sobs.

"You didn't wait for my answer, you assumed like you always do." She looked up at him, his face as handsome as always gave no clue to what he was taking about.

He set her on her feet and she noticed for the first time, how much taller he was.

His gold eyes sparking painful and happy memories.

"Should I give you the answer or should I keep you for myself a little longer?" He mused aloud. She stared up at him, with no way to answer him.

"I am sorry." She whispered as he touched her face wistfully. "How could I not love him?" She asked.

"I have wondered how you could. You have an open heart." He stated, his heart in his eyes. "I was a fool. But so was he."

"I loved him, fool or no fool." She returned, her eyes shadowed as memories threatened to consume her again.

"That is true. You loved me too." He replied, almost accusingly so.

"I loved both of you. Differently." She defended, daring him to defy her logic.

"I can't understand it." He growled.

"Nor would I ask you too." She said conciliatingly so.

"If things had turned out differenlty, I would have what he has." He stated, certain. Had fates chose to love him, he would have what his half brother sought.

"No, my heart would not deny him." She answered quickly.

His eyes peered down at her, examing her.

He knew her love was true. Kagome always knew her heart, better than he ever did his own. It was something they should have talked about before, before everything had happen, before she had decided to seal the well.

"He doesn't deserve you, your loyalty, or your love. But then I guess neither do I."

She reached up and gave him a teary smile. He had answered her most desprate question, her most feared one, in his own way. The confession had been a sign of his forgivness as well as a request for the same.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, when did you grow up so?" as she spoke she was pulled into a strong embrace and held.

"Oh gods, Kagome. I missed you." He muttered into her hair. He wouldn't cry but the emotion was there and he clung to it as he clung to her. The last shred of his past he hadn't made peace with.

When he realsed her at last from the bone crushing hug, she smiled. "He needs me more than you."

"If you insist." He replied, taking her hand and leading her to her home, her shrine.

"He is waiting for you." Inuyasha stated. She shaded her eyes with her hand against the sun. She saw the figure of the one she longed to see.

Her heart stood before her home, blocking the sight of her door. His regal form still the same as when she last saw him, exception of the renewed limb. He was missing armor that he always worn. His hair, like Inuyasha's was braided. His dress was casuel modern.

His golden eyes held the reserve that was his normally, but beneathe that was hope and love.

She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and he smiled softly at her. For all their similarites, they were so different. She loved them both, but her heart longed for the youkai who stood just a few feet from her.

She released Inuyasha's hand and ran to him.

"Sesshoumaru!" She leaped and he caught her as she knew he would, and they kissed.

"Took you long enough." He whispered when they parted. His statement did not surprise her.

"Keh." They turned to see an annoyed hanyou. "Take the show inside will you?" He growled.

"The others are waiting to see her as well." Inuyasha's voice was colored with indignation and irritation. He stalked past them into the noisy home, leaving them a moment alone.

"Others?" She ask Sesshoumaru.

"You will see." He answered.

A.N.: Just something that popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed. It is a one shot.


End file.
